


Can We Still Be Friends?

by Pegasister086



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Reader-Insert, You guys break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasister086/pseuds/Pegasister086
Summary: The way Chahut holds you feels different. It isn't like the grand sweeping gesture she does when she's excited, where she picks you up, hugging you close to her body, spinning around and yelling in joy. Nor is it the one, where she quickly grabs you after sensing you were about to do something stupid, you squirming in her grasp, asking her to stop treating you like a child, she would usually always reply with a "If you didn'T wanT me To TreaT you like a wriggler, you would Think Things Through before puTTing yourself in harms way. shorTcake." It's also not like the quiet peaceful ones, where you both will lie down on the shared loungeplank, Chahuts arms securely wrapped around you. the silence only being broken by random rambling, and Chahuts occasional purr.
Relationships: Chahut Maenad/Reader, Diemen Xicali & Reader
Kudos: 3





	Can We Still Be Friends?

You pulled open the door to yours and Chahut's shared home. You had just finished hanging out with Diemen, surprised that the young rustblood has never tried putting melted cheese on his beloved oblong meat products. Shrugging off the bag on your shoulder you call out, "Chahut, babe, I'm home."  
"I'm in The respiTeblock, sweeThearT," she answers you.  
You walked towards the respiteblock, upon opening the door. Chahut sits on the loungeplank seeming to be absorbed in her thoughts, her hair framing her painted face, and her eyes that once was a pure black color, began to fill up with a tiny sliver of purple, signifying her ascension into adulthood, and reminding you of her painfully soon eventful departure, were peering towards the floor.  
"Hey, is something wrong?" you hesitantly ask, worry filling your voice.  
"is iT alrighT if I hold you?" Chahut asks.  
"Yeah? of course you can." you answer, as you walk forwards, before pulling yourself up into her lap. Chahut instantly wraps her arms around you, her head tucked in the space where your shoulder meets your neck, her hair tickling your face. The way Chahut holds you feels different. It isn't like the grand sweeping gesture she does when she's excited, where she picks you up, hugging you close to her body, spinning around and yelling in joy. Nor is it the one, where she quickly grabs you after sensing you were about to do something stupid, you squirming in her grasp, asking her to stop treating you like a child, she would usually always reply with a "If you didn'T wanT me To TreaT you like a wriggler, you would Think Things Through before puTTing yourself in harms way. shorTcake." It's also not like the quiet peaceful ones, where you both will lie down on the shared loungeplank, Chahuts arms securely wrapped around you. the silence only being broken by random rambling, and Chahuts occasional purr. Its tense, filled with an unnatural silence, before being broken by a sigh coming from Chahut.  
“Hey liTTle red? Can we Talk? Chahut asks, her voice filling the silence.  
“Yeah sure, why?” worry filling your voice as you ask.  
“You know how I’m leaving in a perigree, to join The oTher adulT Trolls.” IT’s noT like I don’T wanT To go, I’m exciTed abouT The opporTuniTies, ThaT’ll allow me To parTicipaTe in The church of The moTherfucking mirThful messiahs even more, but-“  
“But, what?”, you ask hesitating.  
“I Think we should break up, end our maTespriTship, iT’s noT like I don’T lo-“  
“But, why? We can figure something out, we always do,” you worriedly question.  
“I know we probably could, buT my bloodpusher is already breaking, and I’m afraid I we conTinued This reLationship, iT mighT jusT break all the way.” So, please, leT’s jusT end iT now,” Chahut begs you.  
You let out a breath, you didn’t realize you were holding in. “O-Okay then, I can probably call someone to pick me up, and let me crash at their hive.”  
“No, don’T worry abouT ThaT, you can use my loungeplank for Today, I’ll jusT fine somewhere else To sleep. Good morning.”  
“Hey, Chahut? Can we still be friends?  
“We’ll see,” she answers as she closes the door behind her, her footsteps sounding farther and farther away as the minute passes.


End file.
